


Waiting For You

by Freeandbored



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dorks in Love, Drama & Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Nostalgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 04:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19143715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freeandbored/pseuds/Freeandbored
Summary: Memories of a love story.





	Waiting For You

**Author's Note:**

> APH Rare Pair Week 2019
> 
> Day 7 - Nostalgia

That summer was magical. As every year, Mei spent holidays at her grandparents’ house. She was happy to see them, and spend time with Lars too. He had been her childhood friend, but this summer, things changed and that togetherness turned into love. When she arrived, he was already waiting for her in their secret place: a calm and beautiful place where they met the first time.

When she confessed her feelings for him, he wasn’t sure if she would be happy at his side. Mei was a city girl, used to buildings and cars. Lars was used to the calm life of the village.

He knew his life was there, and he will be a merchant soon as his father and grandfather. He thought that he wouldn’t have too much to offer her. But she didn’t care about money; the sparkle in her eyes when she saw him convinced him that she truly loved him.

That last summer was important for them, because it was the first they were together as a couple. Even though it felt the same, nothing changed except the fact that now they shared sweet kisses and shy caresses and hugs.

However this happiness wouldn’t last forever. She told him that her parents were planning to send her to another country so she could finish her studies, and then go to college. He thought that was great and she had his support. Then with tears in her eyes, she said she couldn’t come back until she graduated. He felt sad, but he didn’t say anything.

“Run away with me” she asked, suddenly.

He looked at her. Even if his heart said yes, he knew that that would be wrong and unfair for her. He sighed, took her hands and kissed them, and then he caressed her cheek.

“Mei, listen. Believe me when I say that I would like to run away with you, but right now you have things to do, and so do I. I love you so much and this is why I can’t tie you to me”

“Maybe… maybe you are right… Then promise me you’ll wait for me”

He nodded and hugged her tightly until both got tired of crying.

“Wait for me in our special place…”

And with this, they said goodbye.

Even so, he visited that place every day for the next four years. At first, he got the idea of planting a couple of tulips and other flowers just to surprise her. But as days passed, and he received her letters full of tenderness and love, he planted more and more, to the point that it looked like a tulip field.

Then the correspondence stopped. He didn’t lost hope any second; he knew he’ll see her again. Another year passed without knowing of one another. But he visited the place every day to take care of the flowers.

One day, after almost six years of no seeing each other and when he was about to give up, she appeared. Both remained silent, trying to recognize to each other. She looked a bit different; she had turned into an elegant and gorgeous woman. And he was stronger and taller; he had that serious expression, but melancholic eyes.

“Lars…”

“Mei?”

She approached and hugged him.

“I’m here, as I promised you. I’m sorry for stop writing I was busy looking for a way to be close to you. I really wanted to see you, I was afraid that maybe you were tired of waiting…” she sobbed.

He wrapped his arms around her.

“Don’t apologize. Mei, I’d lie if I’d say I wasn’t impatient to see you, if I wasn’t afraid that maybe you forget about me. You didn’t have to be afraid, just look around; all these flowers are for you”

 She hugged him tightly and kissed him.

After being in that tender embrace for a while, they talked about the years they were apart. He was glad to know that she studied to be a teacher. She told him how much she wanted to see him. Every time she went to the park to be next the nature, she felt nostalgic, remembering old those days in his company. Every time she saw the stars, she remembered those nights of stargazing by his side.

“I missed those days when we were children and we played in the woods, looking for animals. Remember when I ran after you with that frog?” she asked him. “I missed not having any obligations and being free. But more important: I missed my best friend” she said, with tears in her eyes.

He wiped her tears away and kissed her forehead.

“I missed my best friend too. But what are we going to do now? You have to come back to your work”

“That’s why I’m here. I told you I wanted to be close to you so I’m the new teacher of the school”

He smiled. He couldn’t believe it yet.

“I came to stay”

Some months passed and they spent all their free time together. Even if she missed the big shopping malls of the city, the calm and friendly life in the village was something she won’t change.

Then one day, when they were watering the tulips. She finally asked him what she wanted since the first day they met again. She took his left hand and kissed it.

“Lars… will you marry me?”

He blushed. He was expecting that, even though he wanted to ask her too. But he knew how impulsive she was.

“Yes, yes I will” then he looked down. “But you will be fine being the wife of a simple merchant?”

“After I took all these troubles you still doubt of my wish to be with you?” she joked. “I love you, you should know it”

“I love you too”

 ----------------

Mei sighed and looked at Lars. She wondered what would happen if they would have ran away together, probably they were too young to form a life together. Or if one of them would have forgotten the other, if when she came back to the town, he would have been married with other person.

She shook her head. Maybe it wasn’t worth it to think about it. They had been happily married for years, but summer always brought her nostalgia and those memories came to her mind.

Lars closed his book and looked at her. He smiled and then he approached to hug her.

“What are you thinking?” he asked.

“About you and me. Thank you for waiting for me”

“Thank you for don’t forget about me” he said.

Then they kissed tenderly and smiled. Maybe they looked like an old married couple, but in their hearts they were still that young couple who promised to love each other forever.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
